Transfiguring Hermione
by ThePrincessofGryffindor
Summary: This is the story of Hermione Granger, an ambitious girl. This is a story of the trials and tribulations of lust, love and friendship; be warned, this is not a coming of age story – it's simply her life.


**Hey there, I hope you enjoy this fic :) *everything belongs to Jo Rowling, if it belonged to me I'd be writing from a mountain top***

**R & R please and thanks! **

**xoxo**

**H**ermione Granger was a very smart and practical young woman. She'd spent her school career at the top of all her classes, regardless of the fact that she was always helping Harry and Ron out of sticky situations. She always put her best foot forward and did what she viewed as "right". At the mere age of 21, Hermione had a lot under her belt. After the war, she was one of the only 7th year students who returned to Hogwarts to finish her education. People who had fought in the war had been awarded an Order of Merlin, 1st class by the Ministry and those in 6th & 7th year were not required to return to school. Hermione, however, was not like everyone else. She believed in working for what she got. Fighting in a war and surviving was brave, she would admit to that, but in her opinion it was not a way to earn your magic. You needed to complete your schooling for that. By returning to school, she earned multiple awards and had been the top of her graduating class.

Before the war, Hermione had sacrificed a lot to help her best and dearest friend, Harry Potter, during his hunt for Horcruxes. She had sent her parents to Australia, with modified memories of their lives. However, that wasn't enough to keep death from finding them. After the war, she had traveled to Australia with Ronald Weasley to find her parents and remove the charm. The appointed Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had put Hermione and Ron in contact with the Australian Minister for Magic, Derek Dominghaw. Dominghaw had helped Hermione search the country for her parents, only to find they had been killed by supporters of the Dark Lord. Even in Australia, she couldn't keep her parents away from harm.

Ron had consoled Hermione while she grieved, at the funeral he held her while she cried. When the pain had subsided, Hermione realized things around her needed to change. Ron and Harry were entering into the Auror program at the Ministry. Luna, Neville, Ginny and many others were planning on returning to Hogwarts. It was only her that was undecided about what to do. Should she go back to Hogwarts or should she study to become an Auror? Hermione told Ron that she needed time to discover who she was and he would be busy with Auror training so a relationship between them should be simply friendly. She then sent a letter to the new Hogwarts Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and asked for permission to re-enroll. Of course, she had been granted permission. Hermione had decided to return because, at first, she was scared. Terrified of growing up and disappointing the world, petrified at the thought of having a career and starting a life at the mere age of 18 years old, none of that was what she wanted right then and there. Hogwarts was a safe-haven. Nothing could get to her there; no one could force her into something she didn't want to do while she was there. She would have a whole year to plan what she wanted to do.

Before she had learned of magic and Hogwarts, Hermione had wanted to be a pediatrician. She loved children, and she'd always loved helping people. So, while studying in her 7th year Hermione had decided to pursue a career in Healing. Her plans were large; she didn't want to simply work at St. Mungo's for her whole life. That was just a stepping stone, one day she planned on owning a hospital for children. It would be made in honor of her parents and all those who died at the hand of Voldemort (or his Death Eaters & other supporters). It would be more than a hospital; it would be a home to the children who would never make it out of there. There were diseases out there that couldn't be cured by Magic or by Muggle remedies. Things such as Cancer, which killed Muggles daily and could be battled with Magical remedies but never vanquished. Hermione knew that plenty of children battled with Cancers (and other such diseases) at St. Mungo's, and while they were all getting perfect treatment, none of them got the love or home that they needed. She would change that, at least that's what she was determined to do.

After school was over with Hermione decided to move into Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron, who were just finishing with Auror training, and went to work in an internship with St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital. Harry and Ginny had continued dating after the war, which left Ron and Hermione to themselves most of the time. Ron had decided it would be good to listen to Hermione for once in his life, and had not pressured her into a relationship with him. If and when she was ready, he was sure she would come back to him. Hermione and Ron got closer during the time they spent alone, just talking about their current lives. Developing her friendship with Ron made Hermione extremely happy. He had always been her best friend, but now it seemed as though she was really getting to know the real Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Every Sunday, friends and family would gather at the Burrow for lunch and assorted celebrations such as: Percy's engagement to Audrey Clearwater, the birth of Victoire Weasley on the one year anniversary of the war (Bill and Fleur were right in naming her so), Teddy's first words & steps and so much more. The Weasleys and their guests always celebrated whatever they could. The world had been filled with so much hate for so long; it was hard not to celebrate every little thing. Molly Weasley was as loving and motherly as she had always been, even after such a drastic loss they had all suffered. Fred's death had affected everyone gravely, but they had all coped with it. The Weasleys were fighters from birth; it was hard not to see why they were all Gryffindors. They portrayed it well. Hermione never quite understood how they all managed to keep their cool, it had been so extremely hard for her when she had found out her parents were dead that she thought she might die also. To the Weasleys on the other hand, it seemed like remembering Fred as a great son & brother was all that mattered. The fact that he was gone still burned their hearts, but in truth they all felt like he was with them in one way or another. Hermione NEVER felt that way with her parents. She missed them more than words could ever express, it was as though there was a gaping hole in her chest that would never go away. She put on a good face almost always, in front of everyone of course, and she never cried.

Hermione worked as an Intern at St Mungo's Wizarding Hospital for all of 5 months before the board asked her to stay on as a resident nurse, and with proper training eventually as a full healer. Harry had been named Head of Magical Law Enforcement a year after he and Ron had completed training and Ron was the best Auror on the team, besides Harry. Percy was working as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and also worked with The Department for the Mistreatment of Magical Creatures with Rubeus Hagrid as his co-founder and the Head Chair of the department. The Department for the Mistreatment of Magical Creatures had been founded as a way for sensible wizards to stand up to those who abused their house elves, and mistreated all other magical creatures, it was only in its 3rd year but it was running quite smoothly. George had continued running Weasley Wizard Wheezes, with the help of Ginny who had completed her Business exams. Bill had quit Gringotts and was now working as an Auror alongside his brother and Harry. Arthur Weasley had kept his job in the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and had declined when they offered to make him Head. He believed that Minister Kingsley was only doing so because of the part he played in the war, but he wanted to work for his promotions. The Ministry expanded the department, and now they worked in a team of 6 wizards and they each had their own offices. Fleur, Gabrielle, Molly and Andromeda had opened a child care center together. They took care of children so that their parents could work. With all the money that they were all making, everyone donated some and the whole family, Andromeda, Harry, and Hermione renovated the Burrow in the summer of 2000.

_**Now, back to the real world we go…**_


End file.
